characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
King Ghidorah (MonsterVerse)
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= King Ghidorah, also known as Monster Zero or simply known as Ghidorah, is the main antagonist of the 2019 monster film Godzilla: King of the Monsters, the sequel to the 2014 Godzilla film and the third film in the MonsterVerse. He is an ancient extra-terrestrial three-headed dragon-like kaiju who came to Earth seeking to conquer it and terraform it into a state more to his liking. He is Godzilla's oldest and most formidable arch-nemesis as they have fought many times over the course of Earth's history for the title of alpha Kaiju. Background An evil alien dragon who invaded Earth in the ancient past, King Ghidorah clashed with Godzilla and Mothra, who succeeded in sealing him away beneath the Antarctic ice. The organization Monarch discovered Ghidorah's resting place in the present day, and established Outpost 32 to study him, dubbing him "Monster Zero." In 2019, the eco-terrorist Alan Jonah, working alongside Monarch defector Dr. Emma Russell, unleashed Ghidorah from his frozen tomb in an attempt to release all of the Titans to restore the natural order. Being an invasive species, Ghidorah had no interest in restoring balance and resumed annihilating the global ecosystem, awakening all of the other Titans himself and bending them to his will. Assisted by Monarch, Godzilla and Mothra joined forces and engaged Ghidorah in Boston for a final confrontation. Ghidorah summoned Rodan to his aid to deal with Mothra, while Ghidorah overwhelmed Godzilla in one-on-one combat. After defeating Rodan, Mothra sacrificed her life to save Godzilla from Ghidorah, reinvigorating him with her energy and allowing him to finally destroy Ghidorah once and for all. With the three-headed terror vanquished for good, Godzilla took his place as the King of the Monsters, ending the rampages of the Titans previously under Ghidorah's control. Powers and Abilities * Alpha Call: '''When Ghidorah became the Alpha Titan, he was able to let out a powerful call that can be heard by other Titans all over the world and made them submit to him. * '''Bio-Electrical Nature: Ghidorah's dermal layer is covered with traces of gold which act as a conductor that carries bioelectrical currents throughout his body. He has electro-receptor molecular biology and can conduct electrical currents, make water vapor heat up to extreme levels, and create localized storm systems, otherworldly tempests of thunder and lightning. He can also fire bolts of lightning from the tips of his wings. * Energy Drain: Ghidorah has shown the ability to bite down onto power-lines and add the power to himself, significantly boosting his strength. He is also able to siphon the life force of his opponents through his bite, attempting to do so to Godzilla during their fight in Boston before being drawn away by the ORCA. * Gravity Beams: Ghidorah can shoot gravity beams (concentrated beams of electricity) from his mouths. Much like how Godzilla's dorsal plates glow whenever he's about to release his atomic breath, Ghidorah's throats glow before he fires his gravity beams. The beams are golden in color, and they are more than powerful enough to obliterate humans, buildings, and aircraft. These gravity beams are so powerful, that when Mothra was struck by all three at once, she was immediately incinerated. * Hurricane Winds: Ghidorah has hyper-tensile muscle tendons in his wings that are capable of generating hurricane-force winds while in flight. * Regeneration: Ghidorah is able to regenerate one of the three heads that was decapitated by Godzilla almost instantaneously. * Flight: 'Ghidorah's massive and powerful wings enabled him to fly with great speed over long distances. * '''Oxygen Independency: '''As an extraterrestrial Titan, Ghidorah did not require oxygen to survive, which made him completely immune to the Oxygen Destroyer. * '''Rattling: '''The spikes on Ghidorah's tails could be used to create a rattling sound as a form of intimidation, similar to a rattlesnake. Feats Strength * Easily overpowered Godzilla. * Likely superior to M.U.T.O. Prime. * Created a Category VI hurricane. * Absorbed energy from a power plant and Godzilla himself and overpowered Godzilla who had just been freshly recharged by a nuclear bomb. * Easily destroyed a Dunkin' Donuts billboard. * Destroyed the Fenway Park speakers. * Lifted Godzilla into the air above the cloud level. * Was able to easily restrain Rodan's wings with his left and right heads, allowing his middle head to fire a Gravity Beam at him. * Slammed Godzilla into the ground. * His Gravity Beams were able to push Godzilla into the hole he came from. * His Gravity Beams were powerful enough to obliterate Motrha's body. Speed * Faster than Rodan. * Quickly traveled from Washington D.C. to Boston. * Lifted Godzilla above the cloud level in a few minutes. * Can dodge missiles. * Dodged a blast of Godzilla's Atomic Breath. * When flying, his top speed could reach up to 550 knots. * Quickly ran across several city blocks in Boston. Durability * Withstood the Oxygen Destroyer, a weapon that almost killed Godzilla. * Withstood extended periods of Godzilla's Atomic Breath. * Immune to conventional weaponry. * Can withstand full-force charges from both Rodan and Godzilla. * After having his left head severed by Godzilla, he was able to completely regenerate it in a matter of moments. * During his final battle with Godzilla in Boston, Ghidorah regenerated holes and tears in his wings after absorbing electricity from a nearby power substation. * Though his regeneration was unable to keep up with Burning Godzilla's nuclear pulse, he survived having his wings, two of his heads, and the entirety of his body incinerated by the attack, and was only finally killed once Godzilla burned away his last head. * Survived being frozen for millions of years. Skill * Fought Godzilla many times over the course of Earth's history for the title of alpha Kaiju until he was finally destroyed for good in 2019. * Survived being frozen for millions of years. * Escaped from his icy prison in Antarctica. * Completely dominated Godzilla in their first fight. * Defeated Rodan. * Awakened all the other dormant Titans around the world, with Rodan submitting to his rule. * Would have reshaped the world in his own image after leading the Titans had Godzilla not stopped him. * Came incredibly close to killing Godzilla on not one, but several occasions. ** If it weren't for Godzilla obtaining his Burning form through Dr. Serizawa's sacrifice, Godzilla probably would have lost to Ghidorah. ** The first time they fought was more of a tie but Ghidorah probably would have beaten Godzilla as he was winning fair and squad before he flew off. * Fought Godzilla and Mothra in Boston. * Killed Mothra with his Gravity Beams. * Nearly drained Godzilla's life force. * Chased and nearly killed Madison Russell if not for Godzilla's timely arrival. * Slaughtered the human forces on the ground upon his awakening. * Ate Vivienne Graham alive during his fight with Godzilla in Antarctica. * Technically responsible for Emma Russell's death. Weaknesses * While a skilled fighter on the ground and in his element when in the air, Ghidorah demonstrates considerable difficulty when fighting in the water, as shown when Godzilla dragged him underwater in Mexico, and likely would've been killed then and there if it weren't for the interference of the Oxygen Destroyer. * His regeneration takes time, and he wasn't able to regenerate his wings and left and right heads after they were disintegrated by Burning Godzilla's nuclear pulse, nor when he was reduced to a single head before Godzilla incinerated it with his Atomic Breath. * Because each head is capable of independent thought, they may become distracted and require the dominant middle head to get their attention and give them orders. ** However, all three were distracted by and pursued the ORCA when they had Godzilla at their mercy in Boston, giving him time to recover and ultimately leading to Ghidorah's downfall. Fun Facts * Excluding the King Ghidorah featured in ''Godzilla: The Planet Eater which is an estimated 20 kilometers (65,616.8 feet) in length with no definite "height," this is the tallest incarnation of the character, standing 521 feet (158.8 meters) in height - approximately 29 feet taller than the Heisei King Ghidorah, who was 150 meters. The MonsterVerse King Ghidorah is also the tallest monster featured in a Godzilla film besides Godzilla Earth, who stands over 1,000 feet tall. ** The MonsterVerse King Ghidorah is also the heaviest incarnation of the character at 141,056 tons, which is nearly double the weight of the Heisei King Ghidorah, and the heaviest member of the Ghidorah group. He is also one of the heaviest kaiju in the Godzilla series, behind the Heisei Mechagodzilla at 150,000 metric tons, Super Mechagodzilla at 150,482 metric tons, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. at 160,000 metric tons, Biollante's Plant Beast Form at 200,000 metric tons, Bagan at 280,000 metric tons, and SpaceGodzilla's Flying Form at 720,000 metric tons. * This is the first incarnation of King Ghidorah to have the ability to regenerate his heads. * This, the Showa Ghidorah, and the Rebirth of Mothra Ghidorah are the only versions to be Pure Evil. * Director Michael Dougherty revealed on his Twitter that, during the production of the film, he named King Ghidorah's individual heads from left to right; '''Ichi, Ni, and San, aka Kevin. * It might be possible that this King Ghidorah could have attacked other planets prior to the events of Godzilla: King of the Monsters. * Unlike the M.U.T.O.s and Skullcrawlers, who were simply animals (if intelligent ones) acting on instinct, King Ghidorah is the only monster in the MonsterVerse who is genuinely malevolent and evil, and ultimately acting on a plan with an actual endgame rather than simple instinct. * The script for Kong: Skull Island called for the Iwi petroglyphs inside the Wanderer to depict many monsters, including "one with three heads." In the completed film, only Kong and the Skullcrawlers were shown. The film's novelization, however, does mention a three-headed creature depicted on the murals, along with several other creatures. * Monarch's designation for King Ghidorah, Monster Zero, is the name given to King Ghidorah by the Xiliens in Invasion of Astro-Monster. * The location where King Ghidorah is frozen in Antarctica, Outpost 32, is a reference to the 1982 film The Thing, in which the primary location is an outpost in Antarctica called Outpost 31. The titular alien monster in The Thing is also discovered frozen in the Antarctic ice, much like King Ghidorah. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Godzilla Category:MonsterVerse Category:Villains Category:Movie Characters Category:Animals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Aliens Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Category:Dragons Category:Kaiju Category:Reptiles Category:Toho Category:Completed Profiles Category:Deceased